In patent literature 1 below, a mounter which can mount components on a circuit substrate with high efficiency while mitigating the contact impact is disclosed. With the mounting head of this mounter, as well as a nozzle holding section which detachably holds a suction nozzle being held as to be capable of being relatively raised/lowered and not capable of being relatively rotated on a rotating/raising/lowering axis which is raised/lowered by a first raising/lowering driving device which is supported on the head main body as to be movable up/down and rotatable, a second raising/lowering driving device is provided between those rotating/raising/lowering axes and the nozzle holding sections. The second raising/lowering driving device is a voice coil motor type linear motor, for which a cylindrical body around which is wound a coil is fixed to the rotating/raising/lowering axis, while a yoke body which surrounds the coil from the outside and has permanent magnets fixed to the center section thereof is fixed to the nozzle holding section, and the nozzle holding section is raised/lowered with respect to the rotating/raising/lowering axis.
Also, a mounting head which can mount components onto a circuit substrate at high speed while mitigating the contact impact is disclosed in patent literature 2. On this mounting head, a shaft is held on a raising/lowering body which is raised/lowered by a rotating motor and feed screw such that the shaft can be relatively raised/lowered a limited distance, and a suction nozzle is attached to the lower section of this shaft via a pressure detection section. The shaft is raised/lowered by a voice coil motor; the pressure detection section is an item for detecting the force that the suction nozzle applies to the component, or the force that a component held by the suction nozzle applies to a circuit substrate, by a load cell; the voice coil motor is controlled based on the detection result; and a compression spring is provided between the load cell and shaft. Also, the suction nozzle is rotated by the shaft being rotated by a θ motor.
Also, in patent literature 3 below, a suction nozzle raising/lowering device which enables the mounting of components with a correct load is disclosed. This raising/lowering device is also an item for raising/lowering a shaft holding a suction nozzle using a voice coil motor with respect to a raising/lowering body which is raised/lowered by a rotating motor and feed screw, and the applied load of the suction nozzle is detected by a load cell via the shaft, the voice coil motor is controlled based on the detection result, and a spring is provided between the shaft and voice coil motor. Also, the suction nozzle is rotated by the shaft holding the suction nozzle being rotated by a θ motor.
Further, disclosed in patent literature 4 is detecting the contact position of a component and a suction nozzle or the contact position of a component held on a suction nozzle and a circuit substrate by detecting the position at which the moving acceleration rate of the suction nozzle changes, or by detecting the position at which the noise applied to the means for determining the movement position of a suction nozzle changes, which are due to the suction nozzle contacting the component, or the component held on the suction nozzle contacting the circuit substrate. Also, disclosed is a means for determining the movement position of a suction nozzle is configured from a servo motor and a rack and pinion for changing the rotation of the servo motor into straight line movement, and detecting the position at which the load torque on the servo motor changes as the above contact position. It is also disclosed that a linear motor may be used for driving the suction nozzle. However, in patent literature 4, an R axis rotation mechanism which rotates a suction nozzle about an axis line is also disclosed, and that a suction nozzle and nozzle holding axis are one body is also disclosed; there is nothing disclosed with regard to a suction nozzle or nozzle holding axis which are each driven separately by a driving device and a suction nozzle being raised/lowered relative to a nozzle holding axis.